narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Eito
Kei Eito (江藤圭) is a chunin leveled shinobi of Konohagakure. He is directly related to the Otaka Clan through his mother and can, therefore, use the unique Tsunami Release Kekkei Genkai, He is the husband of Satsuki Yumi and father to Mika Eito. He is also a member of Team 5. Background Kei was born to Saori Otaka and Souta Eito. He was trained by his mother in his clan Kekkei Genkai in secret. His father did not trust those with Kekkei Genkai, as a user of one had taken the life of his parents, and when he found out that his wife and son could use one he became very, very angry to the point were it occupied his mind every day and distracted him from his duties as a shinobi and he started failing his missions. With all the stress, Kei's father took his own life and Kei was left without a father for the rest of his boyhood. Kei was later enrolled into Konohagakure's ninja academy and made quite a few friends to take his mind off of his depression. He was then becoming more and more open and later passed; he was put on a ninja squad with two of the friends he made: Satsuki Yumi and Emica under the rule of Kosuke Noboru. Personality Many people say that Kei closely resembles Kiyomi Yuki in personality. This is because Kei is cheerful and brave but he is insecure about attention and his abilities, though Kei is less blunt but rather rebellious. He has been described by his friends to be laid back and playful as well as daring. Kei is very energetic and dutiful and he is usually very optimistic. He was shown to be a person who is very confident in his allies and he will lay his life down for them if it ensures their survival or the success of a mission, maybe even both. Kei is also very daring and he has great faith in the dreams of others and is very supportive of other peoples goals. Kei also seems to know when to mind his own business. Despite his noble and bright qualities, however, Kei does not come without his faults or his temper. Kei, though he matured out of most of it by the time of Part II, he is prone to crying easily and can be classified as loud, reckless, and stubborn. Kei also can be very sassy and sarcastic. He also has a bad habit of opening up about basically anything to anyone, regardless of how long he's known this person. Kei has loved Satsuki for a very long time and, what seemed like a little crush grew into him wanting to be her arms in a happy relationship. His love grew stronger and stronger as Part I progressed and, thanks to him being very open and loud, Kei confessed his feelings during the Chunin Selection Exams, as he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Thanks to the kindness he still showed her, despite that embarrassing moment, Satsuki grew fond of him as well and, eventually, reciprocated his feelings which led them to seemingly be in a relationship, which was confirmed in Part II as, during their debut in the Shippuden series, they were seen holding hands. As a father, his personality has not changed much. He is still very cheerful and kind. He loves his wife and daughter greatly to the point where Mika is slightly spoiled. He is very supportive and kind, as well as patient and wise, with his daughter and is very affectionate towards Satsuki and enjoys teasing both women greatly. Appearance Kei has short black hair, teal eyes, and fair skin. He also has a beauty mark on the left side of his face, right below his eye, a common trait of Otaka Clan members. This is something Kei inherited from his mother. In Part I, Kei wore a short-sleeved, high collared, light green shirt which greatly resembles a qipao. He also wore black pants and the standard blue shinobi sandals and his Konohagakure forehead protector around his forehead. He also wore a shuriken holster around his right thigh. In Part II, Kei wore a dark green colored, long-sleeved, high collard top and dark navy pants. He wore the same shinobi sandals, with the exception of them being black in color, and his forehead protector remained the same. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kei wore the infantry flak jacket of Konoha as well as the assorted clothing and the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector around his forehead. During the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Kei wore a dark green, short-sleeved hooded shirt and black shorts. He also wore shinobi sandals that reached more up his calves. In adulthood, Kai wore a light green, short-sleeved, high collared top and white pants, which reached halfway down his calves. He wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath his regular top. Abilities Kei is a very skilled shinobi and he is one of the last members of the Otaka Clan who can use and control the Tsunami Release kekkei genkai. He is also the fastest and smartest member of his clan so far, surpassing Aki. Kekkei Genkai Kei is very skilled in the Tsunami Release and can handle its monstrous strength. He can utilize the water and lightning natured chakra to make and control the Tsunami Release. With this monstrous kekkei genkai, he can create powerful waves of water with a force that rivals that of a Tsunami, which is where this kekkei genkai got its name from. Category:DRAFT